


about kissing at red lights and a lost prince in your car.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: But an English prince and his boyfriend interrupt you, Fluff and Crack, Kissing at Red Lights, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Night Driving, Simon and Alex become friends, Taylor Swift songs, When you're having a date, bc they both love to sing taylor's songs to their boyfriends, idk what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: You get your lovely boyfriend into a date with you, everything seems peaceful while you two kiss at a red light.And then, the Prince of England and his American boyfriend decide to join you up.Carry On Countdown Day 10: Crossover.Snowcember Day 4: Car.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Simon Snow/Alex Claremont-Diaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	about kissing at red lights and a lost prince in your car.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure i've made a mess of this one, but i couldn't help not to write about alex and henry meeting simon and baz; and also, i was listening to taylor swift while writing, so she's a part of this too.  
> wouldn't it be cool if they were all friends? simon/alex and baz/henry have a lot of common things, i just love them. <3

Simon always kisses me in the red lights. Tonight is not the exception: we've just had a date, and he is in a cheesy mood: touching my hand over the gear shift, staring and singing at me with every Taylor Swift’s songs that comes up on the radio from his favourite playlist —Snow is obsessed with her music, since I made him listen  _ folklore _ . It’s my fault, I guess.

I like him like this. Actually, I like all of him, at every moment, but having him melting in my hands is something else.

The lights on the other side of the street turn into yellow, and that's when the back door opens, and two men get into the car with us.

"Drive, please!" Simon and I look back.

This can't be possible.

I recognize them, the Prince Henry and the First Son of the United States, two important public figures in my backseat. Simon and I are way too shocked to say something.

"Alex, I think this is not the taxi you called." Whispers the Prince, fear taking control of his face.

A car honks the horn behind us, which makes me think the light is green now. I glance at Simon, the two of us still speechless. I drive slowly, wondering if I should’ve asked them first.

“His Royal Highness, do you need us to help you find a taxi or…?” My question isn’t finished, I do it on purpose.

A pair of blue eyes —that don’t belong to Simon— meet mine in the rear mirror for a moment, and then look at the man beside him.

“God, we are really sorry for bothering you, but please drive us to Buckingham. There's a bunch of obsessive paparazzi back there, and we need to get away from them as soon as possible. And please, just call me Henry.”

I nod and keep driving. Simon turns down the volume of the music, but I can tell he’s a bit tense: his heartbeat is irregular, and his eyes try not to look back at our company, or at least at the rear mirror.

He’s not tense in a bad way, actually, I’d rather say he’s excited and nervous. Last year, when the romantic scandal of the heirs of two of the most powerful countries happened, of course we heard of it, for weeks. It seemed surprising for the two of us, and also very romantic. Simon admired them for their bravery and their strong love for each other.

“Turn the volume up again, please! That’s my favorite song!” Simon turns to see Alex, with a nervous smile on his face, at the same time he turns the music up again.

_ “Could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets, picture of your face in an invisible locket” _ Starts singing the American out loud. Simon loves that song, and has sung it too many times I know the lyrics perfectly. Eventually, he starts to sing it too, his little voice barely audible for me.

Until the chorus hits, and he can’t hold himself back. 

Suddenly, seems like Simon and Alex had been friends forever. Singing and smiling together. 

There’s another red light. I look at Simon, and then at the couple in the back. Probably, right now I have the same face expression as the Prince: like an idiot in love.

The song ends, and the silence feels so sudden, but Alex manages to break it.

“Well, well, you guys are literally saving our asses, can I know your names?”

Simon is still half-turned back, facing them. 

“I’m Simon Snow. And he is Baz Pitch.” His hand touches my arm.

“I see. And are you friends? A couple? Enemies that turned out to be lovers, maybe?"

"For God's sake, Alex, you don't have to be so nosy."

"Shut up, Henry. Simon, please tell me not every english person is as boring as this man."

"Actually, the last one." Says Simon, giggling. "And I don't think the Prince- Henry is boring."

"Yours seem like a good story, and I'm wishing to hear it; you look so good together." With the corner of my eye I can see Simon adorably blushing. "And well,. probably you're right. Henry is not always  _ this _ boring. He can be really cool when he wants to."

"That sounds  _ so  _ Baz."

"Hey! You forgot I'm here?" I'm trying to sound offended, but my laugh doesn't help. Simon brushes his hand against my arm, the smile still on his face.

They tell us that the reason why there were outside the Palace, without a car or bodyguards is because they wanted to have a “normal” date. Like normal people; but, of course, things went wrong. Henry blames Alex.

We're five minutes away from Buckingham now. I ask Henry where should I leave them. He gives me instructions that I follow, getting close to the Palace.

Once we arrive, Simon and Alex exchange phone numbers. I realize how similar are to each other: both messy and talkative. I can't believe this, but most of all, that Simon has become friends with an American important figure. Bunce will go insane once we tell her.

Also, I notice that the Prince and I have some common things too. Being in love with our opposite part might be the one, and the idiotic face we put when we see our lover.

The few words we share —compared to Simon and Alex, of course— let me know a bit of him, he's nothing like the media has presented him all these years. Only for the way he interacts with his boyfriend, I see he's a very kind and nice person.

We say goodbye when a woman gets out to meet them. Simon looks still excited, and I know he can't also believe what just happened. Everything was so sudden and unreal.

In the last red light before we get to our flat, he kisses my cheek and holds my hand, until we get home and he can kiss me as much as he wants to.


End file.
